


100 words to say I Love You

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Random Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: A series of "true" drabbles from the aosficnet2.0 challenge





	100 words to say I Love You

Elena can see Mack’s mouth moving, but the words don’t quite reach her brain. Her head feels heavy, and the room has a slight spin to it. So she just lies there and watches his beautiful lips move, wondering if they are as soft as they look.

“...and don’t ever do that again.”

They are the first words she registers. Her brow quirks as she tries to think what she’s done this time, but the burning pain in her side reminds her just how she ended up in a hospital bed.

“Didn’t think you’d be this mad at me for saving your life, Turtleman.” Her voice is hoarse from disuse, making it even lower than usual.

Mack would enjoy the low rumble of it _very much_ if he hadn’t spent the last several hours in a near constant state of worry. Instead he simply smiles sadly down at her.

“Guess I just can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

Elena smiles softly back at him and allows her eyes to slip closed again, giving back into the drugs. She hopes she’ll remember his rare bout of honesty when she wakes up. Maybe she will finally taste those lips of his.


End file.
